


Failed Attempts & Possible WIPs

by R4nD0ML4dY69



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Bendy and the Ink Machine, Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Eddsworld - All Media Types, Five Nights at Freddy's, Punch-Out!! (Video Games), Team Fortress 2
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Abandoned Works, Anxiety Disorder, Blood and Gore, If you wanna take these fics & work on them or something- Be my guest!, Multi, Other, Other Dark Subject-Matter, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rebornica Verse, Sensory Processing Disorder, Work In Progress, multi-fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 07:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R4nD0ML4dY69/pseuds/R4nD0ML4dY69
Summary: This is my total collection of unfinished/abandon works & possible WIPs- Works that I got the idea for, but just don't have the skill or determination to complete at the moment & make into their own full-fledged stories. I might work on some of these from time to time, but I offer no guarantees.If any of these Ideas/WIPs peek your interest, feel free to take them & do as you wish.You don't need to credit me for anything.





	1. A Cheater's Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first one was suppose be an Aran Ryan x Glass Joe fanfic based around an idea as to why Aran cheats during his boxing matches.  
> The plot would basically go: Aran cheats/bets on fights to support his ill mother- Joe supports Aran after his mother passes away & helps him though the grieving process- Aran eventually comes clean & restarts his boxing career, now cheat/guilt free & in a newly found relationship- The end.  
> I only got two chapters 'done' before I ran out of steam- This is one I'd like to try & finish one day, but I have feeling that ain't gonna happen...

What’s the first word that comes to mind when you think of Aran Ryan? Tired, Worried, Depressed, or even Regretful? No, most people think of far different words like- Cheater, Liar, Arrogant, or Psychopath. We often forget about what happens outside the boxing ring and in the lives at home for those very boxers we watch each fight…

Chapter 1: The after fight.  
It was a cold, rainy October night, after a match between Aran Ryan and Piston Hondo for the #3 rank in the world circuit. Aran had won, be he didn’t do it legally as one might think, oh no- How he won was far from it. Aran had managed to get a hold of a pair of Weighted-knuckle gloves and wore them under his boxing gloves- heavy like horseshoes, but far easier to hide and safe to use. Well, safer for him anyway. They are the same kind of gloves that SWAT teams use in close combat when other weapons aren’t an option. After buying and receiving the gloves in the mail- he sewed the bottom of each glove to the lining of his boxing gloves. Making it appear as if the weighted gloves were apart of the boxing gloves.-  
As I said it was after the fight- Aran was at his locker getting ready to leave when Hondo approached him. “You are a man of no shame, aren’t you?” Aran looked up from his packing and towards Hondo. “ ‘ve got no idea what yer talkin’ about.” Hondo then held up two receipts, one for the gloves and one for the bet Aran had placed on himself to win. “You know cheating in anyway is strictly prohibited, and so is betting on yourself in a fight.” Aran looked at him, fear in his eyes. “You gonna report me?” Hondo shook his head. “No- I feel with my knowing of this and your own guilt, you’ll do it yourself- Or at the very least, stop doing such awful things.” Aran stood up. “ ‘m sorry Hondo, but I can’t do none of that.” Hondo’s eye twitched. “And why is that? Is it that you have no honor for you fellow fights and only seek riches?” There was anger behind his voice. In Hondo’s eye, fighting was a sport that should be respected like any other before it. Aran’s actions as well as his words angered Hondo, and Aran could tell. But he wasn’t gonna let the man walk all over him. “I might not as ‘honorable’ as some fucker who wears a ‘Japan #1” head band and never fucking shuts it about ‘honor’ and other bullshite, but I can tell ya one thing- I don’t see a fuckin dime from this.” Aran rips the receipts from Hondo’s hands before the man can react to this, Aran grabs his bag and storms off. Out of the locker room and into the parking lot he runs into Joseph, or more commonly know as Glass Joe. They both fall back and drop their things, Aran's unzipped bag dumps out onto the cold wet ground. “Shite- Well those fags are fucked then.” Aran remarked on his pack of cigarettes landing in a rather dirty puddle. He stood up and started to gather his things, a hand touched his own as he reached for his lighter. “ Oh, Pardon me. I didn’t mean to run into you.” Joe said as he picked up the lighter and pocketed it. Aran was about to protest the Frenchmen for taking his lighter when he was handed a different one- “ The lights above- They do not work well, but I believe this one is yours.” Aran just nodded. “Thanks.” The Irishmen took the lighter and placed it in his bag. Joe wasn’t carrying much himself, so he decided to help Aran. The man refused help at first, but didn’t complain when Joe started helping him anyway. If Aran had to say it, he never really minded Joe’s company. Even when he’d pester him for boxing tips, help training, or for practice sparring. In fact- Aran actually liked having Joe around, more than he’d ever admit to the man, or even to himself though. Once He had everything packed again, both he and Joe stood up from the ground. There was a moment of awkward silence, with Aran being the one to break it- “So, what brings ya to the ring this late. You don’t have a fight coming up for all I know.” Joe nodded. “I came to speak with the association, or to at least make an appointment. The caretaker of this ring is also a representative for the WVBA.” Aran looked puzzled. “Why’d ya need ta talk with them? Ye ain’t quittin on me now are ya?” Joe nodded again- this time in a slower, sadder manner. “Afraid so, mon amie. I am not fit for fighting anymore. That’s what the docteur said anyway.” Joe pulls out his own pack of cigarettes and lights up. “Prendre soin d'un?” Aran doesn’t know french that well- but judging how Joe is hold out his pack- he can make a good guess. He takes one and Joe lights it. “Thanks again ladd.” Aran takes a drag. “Sorry to hear ‘bout that. Must be hard.” Joe shook his head. “Non, it’s a bit of a relief as sad as it is. I do love fighting, but I can assure you- I won’t miss the pains that come with it.” Joe looked down at the muddied pack on the ground. “ I am sorry again, You may take my pack if you like.” Under normal circumstances Aran would say no to this, but then again… Aran wasn’t living in normal circumstances. He took the pack. “Thank you.” Aran tucked the pack away in his bag and checked his watch. “Fuck- I gotta go. I’ll talk to ya later, alroight?” Aran ran off to his car- Waving back to Joe as he did. Once driving off- Joe went inside and was met with an angry Hondo who refused to speak with him before finding the caretaker.

Chapter 2: Bar time blues.  
Aran raced home, he had to get ready ASAP or he’d risk getting a wright up from work- Not like Ricky would actually do it, but Aran didn’t want to risk it. He dumped his bag off at the door and ran for the shower- Stopping only for a brief moment to pet his beloved cat, a rusty-orange and cream colored Cymric with the markings of a tabby cat. After his shower he put his piercings in and his work clothes on, but doesn’t gel or tie his hair back- He almost looks like a different person. He grabs a bag he normally takes with him to work and sets it by the door. Again he stops what he’s doing for his little furry friend, giving Erin his nightly feeding- He really wished he had check before he gave his male cat a female cat’s name, but then again he did get Erin when he was only a kitten. After feeding his cat, Aran grabbed the external battery-pack for his phone and the cigs that Joe had given him. When he pulled out the lighter, he saw that it wasn’t actually his and Joe had gotten them mixed up. Aran’s lighter had the Irish flag on it while Joe’s had the French flag, it was only now after seeing it in the light had he noticed. Joe’s lighter had more fluid inside, so for the time being Aran wasn’t gonna be the one to complain. He tossed them in his work bag, slipped on his work shoe’s, his jacket, and gave Erin one more pat on the head before leaving. Aran always hated having to work the night shift, especially after a fight- He was sore and the customers were alot more likely to get in a fight. Monkey see, monkey do after all- After a while of driving he finally reached his destination. Ricky’s Pub. Aran wasn’t there to drink- Although the management did allow them to have a drink every two hours as long as they ate or drank water with it. No- Sadly he was here to work as the door man, well- He was here to stop fights, kick people out, call the cops, and other bullshit like that. He wouldn’t mind working there all that much if it was his only job- The graveyard-shift always did put a dent in his personal time and sometimes even his training. But if he wanted to keep his home, his cat, and his mum, he’d have to deal with it until she got better. As the night progressed, Aran found out that his hunch was right- The boxing match from earlier had been played several times on the pub’s flat screen and this cause several people in a drunken state to punch each other in the face for no real reason other than that they simply could. One after another Aran had to break up fights, call cabs, and kick people out- One fight got so bad that he had to even restrain someone until the cops could arrive and take them away.  
“I better be gettin’ a raise outta this Ricky- That last one could’ve stabbed me!” Ricky chuckled. “Don’t sweat it man. I always give you a bonus after working nights like this, I’m not gonna stop now.” Before Aran could make any form of snappy remark his phone goes off- “Ricky- Mind if I take this?” Ricky shakes his head- “Naw- In fact you can leave for the rest of the night. Just turn off the open sign in the window when you. Old’ Pete should be heading home now soon anyway.” Aran nods- Grabs his things and takes the call as he steps out of the bar.

Chapter 3: Distressed caller & Depressed Son

[END]


	2. It's a Living...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh heh- I'm a pervert...  
> This one was suppose to be a EduarJon fic based on the idea that Jon is secretly a cam-boy, Eduardo finds out partially on accident, & Eduardo's like- Into it I guess?  
> Yea, I'm gross. I didn't even get that far into the story as I got stuck & couldn't finish it...  
> Edit: I worked on this a lil more- date: 7/18/19

In Eduardo’s household, the rent was split-up evenly between the four roommates- So that meant everyone in the house had a profession of some kind. As you'd expect Eduardo is a painter, specializing in hand-painted portraits and landscapes. Mark is a writer and critic with nothing on the bestsellers list just yet, but he’s getting there. Todd being as friendly and reserved as he is surprisingly went into woodworking. And, Jon... Well, Jon on the other hand does have a job, it’s just that no one in the house seems to know just what it is he does for a living. Just that he has a job that pays some-what well and that he’s almost never late with his part of the rent. It all seems so very odd, but for the longest time they just kinda learned not to question it for the most part.

When Jon first moved in, it was somewhat of a different story though. There were some questions about what he did for work, but he never never went in depth with his answers- Questions like: “What do you do for a living?”, “Where do you work?”, and ''Who do you work for?” were only ever given vague responses just as deep as the question itself. Answers like: “Oh nothing too important- Just some online stuff.”, “At home”, and “I have lots of different clients- Computer stuff, ya’know?”

At the time the answers he gave were enough for both Eduardo and Mark, Todd only meeting Jon for a brief moment gave his okay and that was it. Over time however, they started to really question what Jon did for a living. Once they began to pick up the little details however- Things got real sketchy, real fast. For example, whenever a package arrived Jon seemed to be the first one to know about it even if it wasn’t meant for him. When they’d question him about it, he’d just say it was something work related that came for him or that he was waiting for a package and wanted to see if it arrived yet. Nothing more. They also noticed that despite his claimed profession- None of them had seen him use his computer or laptop for anything work related while they were home and that’s if he was online at all, he always had his phone with him though... They noticed that on different occasions he’d stay up at all hours of the night down in the basement, doors locked. When questioned about this, he again stated that he’s just doing some work stuff and it was nothing to worry about. But...Most concerning of all... Sometimes, they’d notice these light marks around his wrists or neck. None of them wanted to ask about those though- The subject just seeming too dicey for any of them to take action.

All in all- The longer Jon stayed at the house, the more suspicious the others got of him and his so called ‘job’.

Because of their rising suspicion, Eduardo and Mark made a sort of silent agreement to nag Jon for answers, Todd probably being the smartest and definitely the most compassionate of the 3 opted to stay out of it. For about the past two weeks now; the two have bothered, picked, and pried at Jon for more information. They started off slowly, but now it seemed that the only way Jon could get some peace and quiet was to either lock himself away or to find a reason to get out of the house. Today was one of those days and while Jon was out of the house running some errands, a package arrived at the house. As you’d expect, curiosity soon took it’s hold over the two men that were home. After Eduardo signed for the package the mailman wheeled a large box in on a dolly and placed it in the center of their living-room. Mark stopped the carrier as he was leaving. “You wouldn’t happen to know what's in there would you?” the postmen shook his head. “Sorry sir, but I just deliver- I don’t know what’s in the packages I drop off.” Mark let the man go after that- Closing the door behind him and entering the living room, he saw Eduardo sat on the couch staring dead at the large box. Mark soon stood beside the couch, also looking at the box.

“So- What do you think is in there?” Eduardo looked up at Mark. “Hmm, I take it that means you didn’t order this thing.” Mark responded. “No- I didn’t. Todd’s never ordered anything without giving us a heads up beforehand, so this one’s Jon’s then.” They stayed like that for a few moments in silence until Eduardo got up and started walking towards the kitchen. “You’re gonna open it, aren’t you?” Mark asked despite already knowing the answer. He moved from the side of the couch where he was standing, over to his favorite armchair where he took a seat. “What do you think?” Eduardo yelled back from the adjacent room, only to come out a few seconds later with a modest-sized knife. He knelt on the floor next to the large box and started cutting into the tape that held it closed, keeping its contents a mystery.

It really didn’t take long to cut through the tape as Eduardo was filled with curiosity, but once it was done Eduardo hesitated. “Hey Mark.” The man in question shifted his gaze from the box, to Eduardo’s face, letting out a quite ‘hmm’ as a reply. “How much you wanna bet it’s drugs in there?” Eduardo asked with a cocky grin on his face, Mark only scoffed. “Oh like Jon could be a drug dealer. You know he doesn’t have the heart for that kind of thing.” Mark stated, but the second the words left his mouth did he began to second guess himself. The more he thought about it, the more it actually seemed to fit in with Jon’s actions over the years.

Between the two Mark was the first (and only) one to back out, or at least try to. “M-maybe we shouldn’t open it. I mean it is Jon’s mail and not ours.” Eduardo just kinda stared at him for a moment, slightly dumbfounded. “You’re kidding me, right? Look- Even if it is drugs, what could Jon ever do to us? He’s literally the weakest out of the four of us.” Mark still looked nervous and was now also getting upset. “Are you completely sure about that? If memory serves right, Jon took self-defense in high school and he doesn’t drink like we do.” Mark said referring to Eduardo’s Diet Coke addiction and his own love for martinis. “Todd’s the fit one and he won’t be here when Jon gets back.”. Eduardo was just getting annoyed now, his fun being ruined by Mark. “Mark. It’s Jon. Dorky lil’Jon. It’s probably a fax-machine, a printer, or some other shit. Besides, I’ve already cut the tape on this thing.” Eduardo, though acting like kind of a jackass, did have some solid reasoning. This didn’t really stop Mark from being apprehensive about the whole thing though. He sighed and gave out a quiet “Get on with it.” Which Eduardo took that as win. “That’s what I thought. Now let’s see what’s in this thing!” Eduardo smiled as he turned back to face and open the box, but froze for a moment when he saw what was inside. “What the hell?” He said in a somewhat hushed tone. “Well- What is it?” Mark asked in a much louder tone. Mark wasn’t normally the one to fear the worst of things, but right now was one of those rare times when he did.

Eduardo reached inside the now open package and pulled out a smaller box, before Mark could protest Eduardo stood up to look it over in the light. “It’s just a bunch of computer shit-” Mark gave a sigh of relief as Eduardo turned the box over in his hands, obviously thinking about snagging the item for himself. “Nice lookin’ camera, wonder what else is here?” Eduardo was about to dive into the box again when he heard a loud gasp, causing him to almost drop the very new and very expensive camera. Both he and Mark turned towards their fellow housemate-

Now Jon is normally a very passive and positive person. He doesn’t really let things bother him and would rather just ignore his problems. He doesn’t like negativity, especially when it comes from himself. He’d much rather internalize it and blow off steam later in some kind of safe and creative way- Like cleaning, cooking, or even sometimes working-out. But as impossible as it may seem, even Jon has his breaking point.   
And dear God he has fucking reached his breaking point.  
His housemates who have almost never seen him angry and who have certainly never seen him THIS angry were caught off guard by the look of pure rage etched onto Jon’s face. 

Jon practically threw the bags he was carrying, letting them spill to the ground below without a single care if anything was damaged in the process or not. His eyes weren't their normal black nor were they their normal size. No- His eyes looked something similar to Tom’s. They were wide with dark black edges surrounding the white void in the center. His normal cheery smile that fit his face so perfectly was now replaced with a long, almost jagged frown that seemed to cut into the edges of his face rather unnaturally.  
He didn’t say a single word as he marched over towards the other two men who were now just as silent, stepping on his recently purchased groceries rather then over them as he made his way. He stopped in front of Eduardo and as gently as he could, took the still in box camera out of Eduardo’s hands before placing it back inside the package which it came from. Eduardo took a step back as Jon did this and he thought about running for it for a split second, but as he took a second step Jon spoke up. “Don’t.” He was right to the point, his voice low, menacing, and unnatural considering how he normally sounded. It was almost as if he growled out the word rather than spoke it..  
Jon proceeded to pick up the heavy box with ease, rage and adrenaline doing most of the work for him. Silently he took the box out of the living room and into a different one, his bedroom most likely. He’d deal with it later, right now he had more pressing matters to attend to. When he came back he just as silently motioned for both Mark and Eduardo to sit on the couch before going to the kitchen to get a chair for himself.

When Jon came back, the two were silently shitting themselves on the couch. Jon placed the chair directly in front of them and sat down. Closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths, his face looking more or less like normal as he spoke. “So... Which one of you wants to tell me what the absolute hell has gotten into the two of you and why you think it’s not only a good idea to open my mail, but to also go through it as well- Hmm?”

\--- 1st pause

The two men (mostly Mark) before him began to fidget under Jon’s gaze, it was obvious that he was still upset despite the sudden calm façade that was now on his face. Neither of them knew what they were going to say, but each prayed the other wouldn’t say anything to make the situation worse than it already was. Sadly, that was just what was going to happen.

In his head, Mark was running through different ways that he could shift the blame off himself and onto Eduardo. Eduardo on the other hand decided to finally break the silence, practically throwing gas on the proverbial bonfire in front of them in the process. “Well, you wouldn’t give us any straight answers, so we went looking for our own- I honestly don’t see the problem here and if anything, this is your own fault.” Eduardo said matter-of-factly, after the initial shock wore off him he was just left annoyed. Mark on the other hand was starting to freak out a bit. “Don’t lump me in with this- It was your idea to open the damned thing! I told you no!” This of course started a mini yelling match between the two with Jon just sitting in front of them, hands intertwined and set before his face. He sat quiet for a while, it’s unknown if he was either processing Eduardo’s words or just trying to keep his temper in check. When Eduardo looked like he was about to deck Mark, Jon loudly clapped his hands together, thus getting their attention and temporarily silencing them. “So, you mean to tell me that just because I don’t like talking about my work- that makes it not only okay, but totally justified to commit a felony and annoy the shit out of me for weeks- and it's my fault?”

\--- 2nd pause (this is so I know which part will probably need more work btw)

Eduardo stood up out of his seat, his anger now getting the best of him. “

[END]


	3. A Flip and A Switch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay listen- We all like a good gorefest on rare occasion, it just happens that I wanted some gory Darkwing Duck stuff revolting around NegaLP when I was writhing this.  
> It's based on the idea that NegaLP plays dumb around NegaDuck so he can be his second in command (The Negaverse), how he really wants to rule over St. Canard (Not the Negaverse) by himself, & how Megevolt's insane experiments finally gives him a chance to do so.  
> Betrayal-not betrayal, possession-ish sorta shit with gore & murder- That was my plan for this fic.  
> SideNote: I wanted to use this fic as a means of getting the idea of calling NegaLP, CrashPad instead of NegaLP/Nega Launchpad out into the public. I think it just sounds better. I also wanted to maybe use this fic as a means of messing around with a ship I like, but I never got that far.  
> I got in 3 'chapters' & started on the 4th before I called it quite's.

A Flip and A Switch (A Darkwing Duck Fanfic)

[WARNING! This fanfiction is rated 18+ as there will be mentions and/or depictions of the following: Blood, Death, Murder, Attempted Murder, Curse Words, and Torture. You Have Been Warned.]

Everyone has a dark-side and just like how you can split the light from dark, you can also flip it. So what happens when Megavolt's experimental attempt to turn Launchpad evil goes awry? Well nothing good of course! God, what are you five? Why would you even ask that, it's so obvious!  
The real question is: Can Darkwing Duck save the day and how much collateral damage will it take for him to do so!? 

...You'll just have to read to find out... 

Chapter - 1 - Bright Ideas. 

It was a night like any other in St. Canard if not for one exception, and that exception was Megavolt. It had been months since his and The Fowl Five's (Now disbanded) attempt at a take-over. It was going so well too, before that Darkwing Do-Good-er and that Nasty NegaDuck ruined the whole thing! If those numbskulls didn't get in the way, who's to say that they would have stopped at just St. Canard and not the whole world!? Megavolt knew if he had the same kind of raw fire power as NegaDuck, he might be able to do it himself. But trying to get a fair deal out of that guy would be as impossible as overthrowing both S.H.U.S.H. and F.O.W.L. in one night!  
There had to be a better way, or at least that's what Megavolt thought. Since that day, he's been researching and theorizing a way to not only cripple Darkwing, but to get a hold of such power... This was the night when the thought came to him- He had left the television on in the background as he worked to act as white noise, but instead it acted as a distraction when a News Alert flashed on screen for what what seemed like the millionth time that night. It was an update on the St. Canard 1st National Bank robbery that happened earlier that day. Reporter Tom Lockjaw was questioning Launchpad about his life as a sidekick and how he and Darkwing, brought Taurus Bulba (once again) to justice.  
It was at this moment Megavolt realized something. "...Without Launchpad, Darkwing's worthless!" Megavolt yelled with glee at his discovery as he jump up from his desk and over to his chalkboard. "If I can somehow turn them against each other, then St. Canard is as good as mine!... In fact..." Megavolt turned to his side, next to him was a box of old blueprints. "Now if I can just find the blueprint for the weapon that split Darkwing into PosiDuck and NegaDuck- " He pulled it out from the very bottom of the box and pinned it to the left-side of the board. "-Maybe I can just flip him around instead!" He took some chalk and was about to wright when- "But wait... I can't change Darkwing into Negaduck. H-he'll just double cross me again! Just like he did the last time!!" He threw the piece of clack so hard on the ground from frustration that he had smashed it. Looking down at the mess he had just made, he sighed, pulled his desk-chair up towards the board and sat down. He looked back at the TV, hoping it would ease his mind, but no. Launchpad was still on there, Launchpad was still talking, Launchpad wa- That was it. Launchpad was the answer Megavolt was waiting for! "Hey now... What if I turned Launchpad into the Negaverse version of himself? That way I won't have to deal with Negaduck! I mean NegaDuck Rules over the Negaverse right? A-and here Launchpad is Darkwing's sidekick! Who said he's not Negaduck’s!" He pulled the board over to his workbench and got to work, mumbling to himself. "The sidekick to Negaduck! Woo-Hoo! This Launchpad must be twice as strong and twice as dumb! Think of it! He'll be too stupid to cross me!" Megavolt laughed maniacally as he fine-tuned his plans and began to put them into motion. 

___ Meanwhile, outside the St. Canard 1st National Bank ___ 

"Come on Launchpad! We’ve got to get a move on, you can always talk to the reporter's next time!" Darkwing Duck said as he tried to shove Launchpad in the direction of the Ratcatcher. "We gotta get home and make sure Gosalyn is ready for school or she'll miss the bus! And I for one, don't want to take her!" Launchpad stayed in place, almost as if Darkwing's pushing did nothing to affect him. "Aw gee DW, is it that late already?" He picked up Darkwing effortlessly and carrying him over to their vehicle. "Why didn't ya just say so! If we need to get there that fast I can just drive us." Darkwing wiggled out of Launchpad's grasp and dropped onto his feet. "No, no! I mean uh- You're a pilot, not a chauffeur. So why don't you just kick-back in the sidecar and I'll take us home, maybe even stop at a drive thru on our way?" Darkwing let out a nervous chuckle, hoping that Launchpad would just sit this one out and that he didn't hurt Launchpad's feelings. "Really? Well that's real nice of you DW- To be honest, today kind'a wore me out and some food sure sounds nice right about now. I think the Hamburger-Hippo closest to home got a drive thru installed ‘bout a week ago, we should head there!” Darkwing sighed, he didn't want to pay for some poorly made fast food this late at night. But he supposed if it made Launchpad happy, the it wasn't that big of a deal. Once Launchpad was in the sidecar, DW started the Ratcatcher and left for home... A-and the HambugerHippo of coarse! Can’t -uh- can’t forget about that…  
It didn’t take them long to after they left to get to the HambugerHippo and arrived at home, but by the time they did, Gosalyn was already running late.  
It took Launchpad and DW all of five minutes to get Gosalyn ready to go, but before she stepped outside, Launchpad asked her. “Hey before you go Gos, ya got any plans tomorrow night? The local news station that interviewed me, gave me three tickets to the new movie premiering at the cinema tomorrow. I was thinking we could all go as a family!” Launchpad’s face lit up as he spoke, but when his eyes fell upon Gosalyn’s guilt stricken face his smile wavered. “What’s with the face Gos?” Her eyes looked towards the ground. “I uh, I can’t. Honkers, Tank, and I have plans. Tomorrow is when the old fireworks factory tests out their new stuff for the year at the park, we’ve been waiting weeks for it…” She sounded kind’a sad and Launchpad spoke up. “Well I guess It’s just gonna be a guys night out then! Whadda ya’ say DW…. Um, DW?” DW was looking away, hand on the back of his neck. “Well… To be honest here Launchpad, I can’t go. I have to take that stupid anual test that S.H.U.S.H. forces every hero to do. I’ve tried getting them to move it back but they won’t budge on the matter and if I don’t go, Grizzlikof well have me kicked out! I’m sorry buddy, but it’s a no from me… B-but maybe the Muddlefoots can -uh- join you?” The smile on DW’s face looked so forced, you’d swear he pulled something. Launchpad looked around for a moment and tugged at his cap.  
“Oh well uh… I-it’s no big deal I guess. I’ll just go trade ‘em in for some different ones and have a-little me time, maybe go for a walk downtown. S’no big deal… Hey- Is that the bus I hear?” Before Gosalyn could let the guilt she felt get to her, she panicked at LP words- She hugged and kissed both DW and Launchpad before saying her goodbyes and slamming the front door shut behind her in her race for the bus. DW and Launchpad (as well as half the neighborhood) winced as it shook the whole house. Looking away from the door and back at Launchpad, DW spoke. “You sure you're okay, I mean I can tell you really wanted us all to spend some time together.” Launchpad looked down at DW and smiled. “Aw it’s no problem! I can’t expect you and Gosalyn to drop everything just ‘ta hang out with me whenever I want. You two have plans and I don’t wanna get in the way. There’s always next time right?” Satisfied with the response DW padded Launchpad on the back and made his way towards the stairs. "Well then, I need to get some rest. I'll be upstairs if you need me." Just as he set foot on the first step, Gosalyn burst through the front door yelling. "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad! I Missed The Bus!" DW sighed "Right after I take Gosalyn to school..."

Chapter - 2 - Midnight Mishaps 

For everyone else the past two days seemed to fly by, for everyone but Launchpad. The whole time he tried thinking of something to do that didn't require DW or Gosalyn. By now it was getting late and Gos had just finished packing for the fireworks display, while Darkwing had already left for his annual test. With no plans Launchpad drove Gos and the boys over to the designated safe viewing zone in the park. As the kid's hopped out of the car,(bags included) Gosalyn hesitated for a moment. Sat in her seat, she looked towards Launchpad. “Are you sure you don't mind? I mean you can come and join us if you want Launchpad, it’s not a problem really.” He smiled at her and patted her head. “Don't you worry Gosalyn, one night alone isn't going to kill me. I mean what's the worst that could happen?” She smiled back at him. “ I guess you’re right, I mean you are Darkwing Duck’s sidekick after all.” With her guilt all but completely gone, she grabbed the rest of her things and left with Tank and Honker. As Launchpad watched them go he sighed. Then backed out of the parking lot and drove off towards the cinema. But lo and behold the car was low on gas and slowed to a stop in the middle of the road when it hit empty. He was right in the crossroads between home, the park, and the movies. He rested his head on the steering wheel for a moment before hopping out of the car and began walking. “Just my luck, first DW and Gos can’t hang out with me and now this! By the time I walk to the cinema, they’ll have already showed the movie and probably won’t exchange my tickets. -sigh- Guess I better just call it a night and head home... -heh- Good thing the Muddlefoots are picking up the kids. At least that’s one thing going for me, right?”  
While walking, LP failed to notice the lack of cars on the road. It was a late night with no moon out, so it seemed to make sense.  
What didn't make sense was how slow one of the cars in particular was going, it was starting to bother him. So without much thought, LP ducked in nearest alleyway and behind a dumpster. He watched the car as it went by and to his relief it was only Morgana going for a late night cruise in her car. He was about to step out of the alley and call out to them for a ride when a painful shock rocketed through his entire body, forcing him to the ground. As he lay there, he looked up, only to see the rough outline of a certain power hungry rat. And then it all faded to black…

Chapter - 3 - Ducknapped!

When Launchpad awoke, he wasn’t in bed like he hoped. In fact, he wasn’t home at all! He had been blindfolded and strapped down to some kind of metal table-chair-thingy. Despite this being just one of many times he’s been strapped into one of those things, he could never remember what it was called. He was trying to recall its name, but his train of thought was derailed when he heard the sound of heavy feet coming near. He spoke out of fear. “W-who’s there? Gos, DW, that you? G-guys?... Oh come on guys! I-I know the last time I had to go to the dentist it wasn’t pretty, but please! Hello??” Launchpad's questions were answered when the blindfold, as well as his flight cap, was ripped off his head! At first the lights were blinding, but as soon as his eyes adjusted, he saw the culprit. “Megavolt!? What are you doing here, where am I?” The rat in question chuckled as he dropped the cap to the floor and stomped on it with his foot, crushing the caps built in goggles. “Why where else would we be other than my top secret base of coarse!” “You mean that old lighthouse by the docks?” Megavolt sighed and smacked himself in the face with a large rubber-gloved hand. “No! We’re not at THAT top secret base! We're at my NEW top secret base!” Blindfold gone and eyes properly dilated, LP took a quick look around. “Say… Isn’t this that old observatory? The one that shut down after the telescope was stolen?” Megavolt seem to spark with animosity, out of rage he took hold of the table that Launchpad was strapped to and violently spun it, causing it to almost tip over. But before it could, he put his foot down on it’s base thus straightening it out. “OKAY! So What If My New Base Isn’t Super Secret Like How I Wanted! So What If You Know Where My Bases Are!? None Of That Is Going To Help You!!” “Oh! I’ve been meaning to ask, what are you going to do to me anyway?” The fact that Launchpad could act so casual and yet so ignorant at a time like this, it only maddened Megavolt more! “Alright!” Megavolt yelled before he took a hold of LP’s bill and pulled his head forward. “You better listen and listen well flyboy, because I’m only gonna say this once… Interrupt and I’ll shock you into submission… Got That?” Launchpad gave a weak nod accompanied by a quite “MmHmm.” Pleased with this, Megavolt let go of LP and began to tell him of his awesome master plan. “I’ve single handedly captured you, to make you into my slave!” He rubbed his hands together as he walked over to his clack board. “As you can see here, my plan is to turn you into your Negaverse counterpart! Instead of splitting you into a PosiLP and a NegaLP like what I so foolishly did to Darkwing!- This way, you’ll be far too dumb to stop me, and far to strong for that Darkwing-DumbAss to stop! -hehe!- It’s foolproof! “ Megavolt then pulled at a large and dirty blue tarp, one that he probably got from the dump- “Behold!” He ripped the tarp off of a huge and deadly looking, laser focused ray-gun. (While actually ripping the trap in the process.) “The Megavolt Brand Uni-Switcher! Now patent pending- With This, I’ll Be Able To Rule Over All Of St. Canard! A-And Maybe Even The Whole World!” His hands were thrown skywards in a fit of joy as he laughed at his own genius. “But what about Darkwing! H-He’ll stop you before you get the chance! People are -probably- already looking for me!” LP was trembling in his chair-table-thingy- whatever it was called! “What did I tell you about interrupting?” Megavolt lowered his hands to zap LP- “B-But You Were Done Talking! People Are Allowed To Talk And Ask Questions After A Presentation! R-Right?” “...Okay yeah you got a point there.” He dropped his hands to his sides and walked over to the control panel of his invention. “Speaking of being right, you’re only half right! People may be looking for you- But I know for a fact that Darkwing isn’t coming to your rescue tonight!” At this point, LP had started to struggle against his restraints. “Ugh, w-what um. What makes you think that?” “Hmm? Oh well that's simple! I follow S.H.U.S.H.’s message board online. It’s really not the hard to sign up for it either, maybe when we’re done I can set up a profile for you - After you become my minion!” Megavolt then began to power up his machine. LP spoke to himself in a hushed voice. “Come on DW, now’s the time when I really need you…”

___ Meanwhile, at S.H.U.S.H. headquarters ___

Darkwing was just finishing up his annual test and with possibly his best time yet!- When suddenly the lights began to flicker and pop above head, sending shards of glass to the ground as the room was plunged into darkness one bulb at a time. Assistant Director Grizzlikof and Director J. Gander Hooter quickly shut down the course and rushed over to Darkwing, flashlights in hand. “Darkwing! What is the meaning of this! Who is responsible!” The grouchy grizzly bear yelled, voice booming as he almost crushed his flashlight in his paw. “ Oh cool it Grizzlikof, there’s only one villain I know that can case such a massive misdirection of power, and that’s Megavolt! I gotta get to him ASAP!” Darkwing was about to race out the door when Grizzlikof close-lined him, using his own furry arm. “You shall do no such thing! You have a test you must complete first! Dark or not!” Grizzlikof took a hold of Darkwing’s shirt and was about to toss him back into the testing-course when Hooter gently laid a hand on his assistant director’s arm , as not to anger the bear anymore. “Now, now Grizzlikof. We must think of the bigger picture here. If this continues, hospitals and banks all over St. Canard could be at risk. I think it’s best that we just reschedule Darkwing’s test. Yes?” Begrudgingly Grizzlikof compiled and dropped Darkwing to the floor. As soon as DW landed he sprang into the air from both shock and pain induced by sitting on lots of glass. “Hm, eh. Maybe we should take Darkwing to the medbay before we have him fight Megavolt. I can imagine having glass stuck in one’s behind must be quite painful.” Hooter stated as DW landed in Grizzlikof arms. “Gee, Ya’ Think!?” Still holding Darkwing, Grizzlikof and Hooter took him to the nurse’s office.

Chapter - 4 - Loss & Found?

It was 15 minutes later after taking the A-S-S out of glass- Darkwing and his bandaged behind were driving thru the streets of St. Canard in search of the wicked rat’s latest hideout. As he road along he took notice of just how many buildings were dark- Even the street without it’s lights and no moon over head, was pitch black as he followed sparking electrical wires. With nothing, but the headlight of the Ratcatcher and sparks to guide his way- He drove on. Once he was back in St. Canard he decided to radio Launchpad, he’d never get an answer. “LP- This is DW. Megavolt is up to his old trick by the look of things and I need you to be ready in less than 10 minutes, I’ll pick you up at the house. Over.” He paused for a moment waiting for a response, but when none came he spoke again. “LP- This is DW, do you read me? Over.” No response- Darkwing grumbled as he put his radio away- “ The

[END]


	4. Nail In The Coffin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's pretty bare bones, but could -maybe- stand alone as a drabble or something, but I hate how short it is. I originally wanted to flush-it-out/build upon it, but that never happened & thus here it sits...  
> It's a SniperScout fic based on the idea that Scout has Pica, Scout swallows a nail on accident, & Sniper helps him through his recovery. Just a sorta fluffy-feelsy kind'a thing.

Nail In The Coffin

Scout has pica and Sniper finds out the hard way.

Cravings.  
Scout was having those fucking cravings again and honest to God, he is about to fucking lose it!

You see, Scout has a serious problem going on, always had.  
Scout has pica- An eating disorder that causes someone to ingest non-food items/substances that have little or no nutritional value. Scout has dealt with this since he was a little kid. He’s had more than one trip the ER and several therapy sessions, all to curve these cravings- But even as an adult, he still gets them from time to time. 

He tries his damnedest to stop them, honest he does!  
He tries eating ice, chewing gum, sleeping, drawing, cleaning his shotgun- You name it- And he’s still having them fucking cravings! He’s even called up his Ma for Christ’s sake and he got nothing outta it, but some well wishes and more failed suggestions… 

It was when Scout was taking a break from his run when he saw it there- A nail. A lone, dusty nail just sitting there, forgotten by the Engineer that had so carelessly dropped in outside his own workshop where it actually belonged…

Scout took it.  
He took it and ran.  
He ran as if his life was on the line, getting as far away form the workshop as he could, nail in hand he didn’t stop until he reached his destination and boy- It didn’t take him long to get where he wanted to be!  
Hightower, totally empty of both REDs and BLUs. It was where no one would bother him, not unless they came a lookin.

He must of checked at least 6-7 times for any signs of the others before he managed to get settled down and pull out the nail. It was a new one, probably fell out from a box while Engie was carrying it. There was no rust on it, not even a scratch despite it being in the ground for god knows how long- Speaking of which, it was slightly dusty, giving it’s cool gray blue coloration a slight orangish tinge. For a lack of better words, or in this case a lack of better judgement- To Scout, it looked absolutely delicious. Now, he knew what he was doing was wrong and that he shouldn’t be doing it. This didn’t stop him from licking the damn thing.  
It tasted- It tasted good, like, really good! It tasted so good that Scout didn’t realize he had put part of it in his mouth until he felt it scrap against his large buck-teeth.  
Scout pulled it out for a moment.  
“I really shouldn’t be doing this… but… I guess there’s no harm as long as I don’t swallow it, right?” Technically, he had a point- But he knew he was probably gonna eat the damn thing anyways. If he did it right, if he was careful about it, then he’d be fine. He’d just need to round out the point and it’d be able to pass threw his body just fine… In theory I mean…

Scout licked it again before sticking it back in his mouth, he’d find something to round it out with later, he just wanted to taste it for a while longer-

“Any reason you got that in there mate?”

Scout jumped back, tripping over his bag he fell hard onto his back. As he sat up he noticed the nail was gone and there was the taste of blood in his mouth now- Great, just fucking great...

“Fuck…” Was all Scout said before Sniper took notice of the missing nail and spoke. “Scout… Don’t tell me ya swallowed that bloody thing…” Sniper already knew the answer, but he needed to hear it from Scout to confirm his suspicions All Scout did in reply was spit out some blood and rasp out an “What the fuck do you think happened?” He he spoke he could feel hot tears starting to prick at his eyes from the pain, that nail didn’t go down how he wanted and it did some damage on it’s way. A trip to the medic was unavoidable now- God fucking damnit! Of all the times for Snipes to seek up on him like that, man was worse than Spy half the time!  
“Jesus lad- We should get ya to the doc’s” Sniper said as he offered a hand to Scout who in reply, spit out some more blood, whipped his face before taking Snipers hand with his own now slightly bloody one and rasping out “Yeah, no shit.” Talk was a bad idea since as soon as he was up he was coughing worse than a fat kid with asthma. (*uses inhaler* Fuck you, I can make that joke.) “Er, talking might not be the best idea with you coughing like that mate…” Despite Scout’s sass, Sniper was genuinely concerned.

The whole reason Sniper came out here was to practice with his favorite bow- He was already making his way up the tower when he faintly heard a voice coming from the highest most level. Acting with caution, he creeped up the tower, bow at the ready and trying his damndest to stay as observant as he possibly could while doing so. Once he made it to the top he saw that if was only he’s teams Scout, and with a nail or someshit in his mouth no less- Sniper didn’t mean to scare the lad, honest! He just spoke up and the kid jumped higher than a cat when it hears the vacuum cleaner start up. Now the kid was spitting up blood and coughing like mad, he couldn’t help but feel like it was his fault, he was the one intruding and the one who scared the boy- 

Once Scout was up, Sniper grabbed the boys things off the floor, It probably wasn’t a good idea to have Scout bending over with that nail in there. “Here, I’ll walk ya to the Medic’s- Lest I can do since this is kind’a my fault.” Scout was about to reply when Sniper shushed him. “Argue with me when you're not coughing up blood, yeah? I’m gonna be carrying your stuff anyways so don’t complain oilright?” And with that, Sniper started guiding Scout over to the medical bay so he could get the nail removed and his throat fixed up.

[END]


	5. Of Thistles & Creamsicles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make some content for a rarepair & I totally failed, not even finishing the 1st chapter-  
> This a Bushroot X Launchpad fic based all around the Adopt-A-Con episode, the idea of Bushroot being redeemed, & Bushroot finally falling, turely falling love...  
> Also I just like the idea of Mallard House-hold being in totally chaos & this would've been perfect for that. :)

Of Thistles & Creamsicles

Rating: Not Yet Rated  
Archive Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
Category: M/M  
Fandom: Darkwing Duck  
Relationships: Launchpad/Bushroot, Bushpad  
Characters: Launchpad, Bushroot, Darkwing Duck/Drake Mallard, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot  
Additional Tags: bonding, friends to lovers, redemption,  
Language: English  
Stats: Published:? Updated:? Words:? Chapters: 1/? Kudos:? Hits: ?

Summary:  
Launchpad takes part in the Adopt-A-Con program- But what happens when Bushroot turns out to be his assigned convict? Well Darkwing’s secret identity be safe from his enemies?- Is his friendship with Launchpad up to the test? Who will Gosalyn side with!?  
Just like the files held at S.H.U.S.H. headquarters, you’ll have to read to find out!

\- 

“Are you sure about this Gos? I don’t think this is a very good idea, especially after last time...” Launchpad asked, looking down at the registration forms that lay on the coffee table in front of him and his much younger friend Gosalyn. “What do you mean, of course it’s a great idea and especially after what happened last time! Tuskernini is in prison and was taken off the Adopt-A-Con list because of last time!” Gos said as she flipped thru the paperwork, reading it over as thoroughly as she possibly could for a nine year old. “But Tuskernini destroyed part of the house and almost got Darkwing thrown in jail! Plus, because of Tusker it’s become alot harder to take part in the program and I don’t just mean for prisoners sake. The rules are alot stricter than last time and to be honest, I’m not sure I’m up for it…” Launchpad said as he watched her read the packet thru front to back. “At least one adult would have to be home at all times, that means I wouldn’t be able to help Darkwin-” “But you would be helping Darkwing!” Gosalyn interrupted him. “Think of it LP! You would be stopping a criminal from ever walking the streets of St. Canard again! You’d be redeeming them or sending them back to prison where they belong- Now how is that not a good thing?” Launchpad paused for a moment to soak this all in before speaking again. “You just want a reason to go on more missions with DW don’t cha Gos?” She shrugged in reply. “That and I need someone other than my dad or Honkers to help me with my homework and play video games with- Both get kind’a boring after a while.” Launchpad couldn’t help chuckling at her antics, who was he to refuse her?- Certainly not her father. Speaking of which- “Oh alright I’ll do it, but only if it’s alright with DW. He wasn’t too happy about last time and either way we need a signature to fill out the forms.” Gosalyn simply brushed him off. “Of course he’ll be okay with it! Just you wait, I’ll be back with his signature no problem and I won’t even forge it!” “You’ve forged his signature before?” She looked around nervously and spoke fast. “What? No, never have- Oh would you look at the time, I was supposed to have my homework done an hour ago! Well gotta go bye!” She zipped off before Launchpad could ask her any more questions, leaving him alone with his thoughts… 

 

[END]


	6. A Limp In Your Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pervert X2  
> This one was a SammyxNorman fic that was based pre-game & around Norman's limp.  
> My dad limps, my sister kinda limps, even I'll have this weird uncontrollable limp on occasion- I just wanted to wright a fic about limping because of the idea that bottoms limp after sex & because I thought it'd normalize it/make me feel better about when some of my family or I have to limp around.  
> (Also I love this ship & just wanted some fluff/smut of it.)

Norman has always had a limp. Sometimes it was painfully obvious and other times it was barely even noticeable, but it was always there. He’s had this limp ever since he was an infant- It was permanent muscle & nerve damage, something he’d always have and something that would never change. Sometimes people would point it out and make rude comments while others would sometimes ask him if it was painful and if he needed a break. Most people just acknowledged that it was a thing in Norman’s life that he just had to deal with and wouldn’t say anything about it, not unless they could tell it was clearly bothering him in someway. That was how Norman liked it, no questions and no poking fun, just a level of understanding that both parties could live with.

Now admittingly, some things did make Norman’s limp worse. The constant up and down of stairs leading to his booth and office didn’t help one bit, neither did the times where he had to haul equipment over to different parts of the studio all by himself- Running wasn’t much of a help and thus he was always a slow walker. Ice-skating, while being something he enjoyed, was sometimes a challenge and often something he’d regret doing the following day. Norman often felt like these things weren’t worth the trouble they’d cause him- But there was something he did think was worth it.

Sex.

Norman wasn’t player by any means and he wasn’t always on the hunt for it- But he did enjoy it.

It was very rare for Sammy to invite Norman into his sanctuary for some work-time fun, but it did happen every now again and neither of them complained.

The first time the two made love, Sammy was worried when he saw Norman struggle more than usual to walk

[End]


	7. Daddy’s Ohm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a Brohm fic based on the idea of Ohm being a single dad, the crew finding out about it, & Bryce eventually taking the place as father #2 alongside Ohm.  
> It was gonna be a sad/comfort & friends to lovers styled story with the occasional bits of chat-fic elements.  
> I had never written a chat fic before, so you can guess what happened...  
> (Also the title is not a hint at anything kinky- It's supposed to be a play on "Daddy's Home" dammit!

Daddy’s Ohm, a BBS Fanfic by RL

How does the team react to finding out that their BunnyMan is a FatherMan? What happens when one of the boi’s finds out the troubles of parenting? Will BunnyMan find a LoverMan of his own? Read to find out!

At first no one noticed the drop off in collaborations or uploads. Everyone just figured that Ohm was sick or had simply fallen behind his recording schedule. Everything was fine at first, but this changed when more than just his friends began to notice the consistent lack videos he’d normally output.

 

Once again, people didn’t look too far into things at first- Many of his fans thought he was working on a project for the channel or had moved house with & just didn’t tell his subscribers- He’s called MaskedGamer for a reason, so the need for privacy wasn’t that out of the ordinary for him despite whatever he was doing that was taking up most of his gaming time.

Over time however, his friends started to pick up on the subtle changes that were happening- Ohm would speak softer, he’d be quieter, he seemed more tired, & there were these odd noises coming from his side of the Discord. Things started to get out of hand when he’d abruptly leave the room, excusing himself with a vague reason before muting his mic & not coming back until the game they we’re playing had either timed-out or was over. 

No one really acted until they saw a huge drop off in his uploads & what he did upload was around half the length of his normal videos & a third of the quality. This is when his watchers started to call him out, leaving hateful comments & dislikes on his videos, some even started to unsubscribe. At this point his friends had tried to reach out to him, but to no avail. It seemed like whatever was going, Ohm was determined to handle it on his own & without anyone else’s help. 

This is when the guys set up a private chat on Discord to discuss what was going on.

Delirious was the first to jump on the idea that Ohm’s house was haunted.  
This went about as well as you can expect it to...

Discord Server: What’s Up With Ohmwrecker?  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Delirious: it’s his house I bet it’s fuckin huanted

WildCat: No it’s not you dumbass  
WildCat: That shit ain’t real

Delirious: then how the fuck explain those freaking ass nopises?

jaayy: Nice spelling dude.

WildCat: Idfk maybe the dude got another dog or some shit  
WildCat: Just look at how many times Nogla would leave right right in the middle of a game to take care of Tony & Joe

MiniLadd: But I just got a new puppy and I’m uploading regularly, plus no weird background noise.

WildCat: IT’S NOT A FUCKING GHOST

MiniLadd: I never said it was-

Smii7y: we talkin conspiracy theories over here?

Delirious: ohms house is huanted

Smii7y: im sorry but nani the fuck?

WildCat: It’s Not fucking Haunted!  
WildCat: He’s probably just sick or somefucking thing, ghosts aren’t real

Smii7y: we have a non-believer burn him at the sake.

WildCat: I fuckin hate you all

BJP: Maybe he got a second job? We all know YouTube is kinda shit at the moment and it’d definitely explain why he’s so quiet/tired all the time.

WildCat: LOOK- SOMEONE WHO ISN’T BRAIN DED!

jaayy: ‘DED’

WildCat: Shut the fuck up

jaayy: Youtube is pretty shit right now, but Ohm getting a second job doesn’t explain the odd background noises or why he’ll just straight up leave in the middle of a game.

BJP: Oh- Well there goes my idea then.

WildCat: Didn’t I tell you to shut up?

CaRtOoNs: If he’s working from home then that’d explain it.

Delirious: cartoons when the fuck you get here?

CaRtOoNs: Been here bitch.

MiniLadd: I still don’t see how Ohm getting a second job would explain everything.

jaayy: Yeah, what kind of job that you could work from home would make him act this way?

Terroriser: Dogsitting

Smii7Y: not bad but you forget one thing  
Smii7Y: not once have we heard a dog bark 

Kryoz: maybe his dog died and he’s having a mental breakdown

WRK: John, What The Fuck?

Kryoz: it’s a possibility right?

MiniLadd: The first thing you send to this chat and it’s fucked, why am I not surprised?

Kryoz: because you’ve known me for years and I’ve said far worse

MiniLadd: Point taken.

Smii7Y: John thats fucked up but you have a point  
Smii7Y: we always make jokes about Ohm going senile  
Smii7Y: maybe it’s finally happened

WildCat: This has to be the dumbest shit

Moo: Guys, what if he’s just depressed?

Vanoss: Well- I joined at a good time.

WildCat: Moo THAT’S the dumbest shit here

jaayy: Dumber than Delirious’ ghost idea?

Delirious: HEY!  
Delirious: also hi vanoss, you gonna play gmod with up later right?

Vanoss: If Nogla ever wakes the fuk up.

Moo: Guys come on, we have to be serious about this.

Terroriser: More serious than half of the chat?

Moo: OMFG  
Moo: Look, @Vanoss. You’re hosting the Gmod session right?

Vanoss; Yeah, I’m hosting like always. Why?

Moo: Invite Ohm. If he’s depressed or whatever else could be going on, we shouldn’t let him withdraw himself- It’ll only make things worse.

Terroriser: That both sounds like a horrible and incredible plan.  
Terroriser: What happens if we smother him too much, won’t he withdraw anyways?

Vanoss: @Moo I already invited him, but he said he already had plans.

Moo: It’s starting.

Terroriser: It’s starting.  
Terroriser: Fuck

Delirious: didnt byze and eli want somepeople to play cah with them this week?

Moo: Delirious, you’re a godsend. Someone message them ASAP.

Krycoz: never call him that again that a fucking lie

Smii7Y: i got you  
Smii7Y: they game  
Smii7Y: question now is how we make sure ohm will join

407: Steal his dog, he’ll get it back after he plays with us

WRK: Ya’ll dump as shit.

Moo: Everyone just shut up and let’s brainstorm here. Obviously something is wrong and Ohm won’t tell us. We need to keep him close and think of ways we can not only find out what’s wrong, but help him through it.

WildCat: BitchBoi got a point  
WildCat: Lets get this shit over with I’m tired of Ohm flaking on us with some BS so the sooner we get shit squared the better

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With something that vaguely resembled the assemblence of a plan, the squad got to work over the next several weeks:  
They had invited him to co-ops, outings, & road-trips- Offered him movie tickets, new equipment, & video games. Delirious even said he’d buy Ohm the biggest teddy bear he could find if he’d just tell them what was going on-  
Nothing worked.

[End]


	8. An Unexpected Love Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Boi- Remember when the Rebornica Verse/AU for FNAF was a thing? Remember when FNAF had only 4 games?  
> Well, (sadly) I do remember as I tried to make a fanfic with two characters I thought were super cute together at the time-  
> This cringe in the making thankfully never got off ground, but part of me still wishes I had completed it.

Disclaimer: I do not and well never own these characters. They are the property of the Rebornica!AU, and Scott Cawthon / FNAF 1-4. All rights reserved. I only wrote this smuffy piece of shit one-shot. Also with kind’a my own look on it plus IDK what Boss’s real name is so his name ‘ll be James Adam Alsworth, cuz fuck it and it’s fancy And I also don’t know Chris middle or last name soooooooooooooooo, It’s gonna be Crystal (Chris) Bay Non-Bock.  
Fight me!

 

~Chris’s P.O.V. Begin~

It was a cold autumn’s day and winter was soon approaching. I got fired from my last job for sleeping while on duty, with little money left and knowing how much it would cost to heat my apartment. I had set out for job, any kind of job really. So when I heard that the new pizzeria down the block had an opening, I rushed to pick up my phone and asked for an interview. Today was the day of said interview and even being as cold as it was, I was sweating bullets. I need this job or else I might end up back home with my transphobic parents. They didn’t like the idea of their little girl wanting to be a boy. Soon I reached the building. I stepped inside and found that it was a lot larger than I had thought it was but then again, I had never been inside since now. 

I saw a guard watching some kids from a chair in the corner, I walked up to him.  
“Hi, do you work here?” I asked.  
“Look kid go play, I don’t have time to deal with you.” he said, not moving from his seat.  
“I’m not a kid, I’m here for an interview.” I retorted.  
He then lifted up his hat enough to get a good look at me before standing up. The man was rather tall and seemed to have black hair.  
“Look kid, do you really want to work here?”  
I just nodded, hands held to sides in tight firsts.  
He then sighed before asking me to follow him to the Boss’s Office.


	9. Sensory processing disorder...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ARE YOU READY TO GET SAD?
> 
> I'm not.
> 
> This one was more so just me vent writing- I wanted it to be educational while getting this wight off my shoulders, but it proved too emotionally taxing to continue.

[Sensory processing disorder is a condition in which the brain has trouble receiving and responding to information that comes in through the senses…]

Sound:

It always started off as something small. Maybe it was something unexpected like the sound of a poster falling to the floor due to the tape finally giving way, or it was something painful like the screech of a buses brakes setting off some PTSD- Perhaps it was just the rhythmic tick of a clock starting to slowly chip away at my calm state of mind, as to send me into a panic. Either way, it almost always started out as something small. It was something that you could hear practically anywhere and at any time. Something you couldn’t run away from, no matter how hard you try, and God knows I’ve tried…

I’ve gotten used to carrying earplugs and earbuds with me everywhere, even going as far as to keep bulky and earmuff/headphones in my class rooms


End file.
